


Operation Cygnet

by colormyheartred



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pregnancy, daddy killian, mommy emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: Henry, Killian, and Emma gather for a movie night but then realize that their family might be growing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This whole mini story comes from a drabble prompt I got on tumblr, "You're never this quiet, what's wrong?" followed by the prompt, "We started with one and now we have seven. You have no chill." and I just wanted to make it able to be found elsewhere, so here it is. Enjoy!

Emma enters the living room with a bag of popcorn and a furrow in her brow. “You’re never this quiet, what’s wrong?”

Her son looks up at her from his spot on the couch and shrugs a shoulder. “Nothing.”

Killian, who sits beside the teenager, gives him a look. “I can’t imagine _nothing_ would make you unexcited to watch your favorite movie, lad. You usually have quite a bit to say about things by now.”

Emma settles down between the boys on the couch and places the popcorn in her lap as she sighs and stares at her son. “Come on. What’s up, kid?”

Henry stares back at them and shakes his head.

“When were you guys going to tell me about…” He lifts his eyebrows pointedly and Emma gives him a curious look.

“What do you mean…?” She mimics the look on his face until Henry starts laughing and shakes his head.

“You know… about how you’re having a baby? Y’know… Operation Cygnet?”

Emma gives her son a look and scoffs. “I’m not pregnant, kid. I think I’d know if I was. I know we told you we’d start trying, but… it’s only been like a month.”

She turns toward the television and licks her lips as she watches the characters on screen.

The boys are quiet and she can tell they’re both thinking and staring at her, especially when she opens the popcorn and starts eating.

“You have been quite tired lately,” Killian murmurs, shifting in his spot uneasily.

“And you’ve been eating literally everything,” Henry adds. “ _Except_ for things that make you throw up.”

Emma stops eating and looks at her son. “It was a stomach bug or something.”

Henry raises an eyebrow. “Really, Mom? How do you explain the crying?”

“The commercial was _really_ sad, okay?” Emma responds, flailing an arm dramatically.

Henry just gives her a look that she returns.

Not finding the solace she needs, Emma looks at Killian, who has a nervous crease in his brow.

“Perhaps… you could be?” her pirate offers timidly.

She tosses her head to her shoulder and holds open her mouth. “I…” She calculates all of the odds, considers all of the symptoms, and then widens her eyes. “Oh, God, I think I’m pregnant.”

“Bloody hell,” Killian smiles breathlessly. “Okay. Alright.”

He looks giddy, though a bit nervous, and she’d like to kiss him and cuddle with him instead of worry about their future hypothetical children at the moment. It’s just been a long day and she wants some down time. 

But, she supposes, getting to see the light in his eyes at the _idea_ she might be pregnant is kind of a nice way to spend her night, too.

“What should we do?” Killian asks warmly and calmly.

“I need a test so we can see if I am,” Emma says diplomatically. She cringes at the mere idea that she’ll have to walk into a convenience store and likely start gossip that’ll reach her mother in less than an hour. “But I can wait until tomorrow to get one-”

Henry and Killian both exchange a look and Emma just chuckles under her breath when they both scramble to their feet.

“Where are you going?” Henry asks with a confused look in his eyes.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“We gotta get Mom a test so we can find out if I’m going to have a baby brother or sister in nine months.” Henry rattles off as if it’s completely natural everyday conversation.

Killian and Henry both start walking toward the door and Emma just narrows her eyes as she feeds herself a kernel of popcorn.

“I suppose we can go together, then,” Killian says. He comes to the couch and leans down to kiss her forehead in quite possibly the cutest way. “Okay, we’ll be right back, love. Rest up.”

Emma laughs. “ _Seriously_? You guys are going to buy me a pregnancy test at nine p.m.? What about Star Wars?”

Henry shrugs his shoulders. He’s already slipping on his shoes and Killian’s slinging on his jacket.

“The planet of Endor can wait, Mom. Operation Cygnet is much more important.”

They leave together without saying another word and Emma just sighs as she sinks back against the sofa.

It only takes a few moments for her gaze to fall to her flat middle. She presses a hand to her belly and her heart swells at the idea that _maybe_ , there could be a little life starting to grow there.

“If you’re in there, baby,” Emma says quietly, a smile filling her lips. “You kind of have the best family. They’re really excited to meet you.”

///

Killian walks into the aisle nervously. As he and Henry stare at the rows of pregnancy tests, he begins to feel anxious.

He doesn’t know the first thing about _pregnancy tests_ and while Henry had done his best to explain what he could, even as he stands before them now, he’s just as clueless as ever.

“How do we know which to purchase?” Killian mutters as he studies the backside of one.

He shakes his head and warmth swells within him as he thinks of what the result of this test might be. Emma might be carrying their child. 

They’d only been trying for a short while, so he knows the chances must be small, but he can’t help but be in awe of the idea that she is indeed pregnant.

He settles one of the tests into the basket that Henry’s holding and then grabs another when he’s enticed by the colorful label.

Killian adds it to the basket and looks at the teenager with him. “She’ll need more than one test, aye? To know for certain?”

Henry shrugs. “I think so.”

Killian adds a few more to the basket, a variety of styles, and then nods at his boy. “Alright. That should do it.”

Henry’s brow creases as he stares down at the basket. “We started with one and now we have seven.” He laughs. “You have no chill.”

Killian gives the boy a look. “Apologies, Henry, but I haven’t ever had to make a purchase like this before. I’m sure it doesn’t hurt to be over cautious.”

Henry keeps laughing and shakes his head. “It’s okay, Dad. Let’s just… put some of them away. I don’t think Mom’s gonna want to use all seven of these tests.”

They work together to put four of them away and keep three in agreement that it’s good to have at least some for her to sort through.

After they pay the clerk at the register, Killian rakes his fingers through his hair and holds the door open for Henry.

“You nervous?” Henry teases.

His chest feels tight, as if it might explode, and he shakes his head. “I’m just anxious to see the results.”

Henry hums as they walk toward the car. “Don’t worry. I have a really good feeling about Operation Cygnet being a success.”

Killian arches a playful eyebrow. His heart swells with hope. “Do you now?”

Henry bobs his head. “Yep.”

All the way home, Killian taps his fingers anxiously against his knee and tries to calm himself, but all he can imagine is what it will be like having a child of his own, with Emma, and he can hardly wait to get the tests inside.

He’s out of the car in a flash and Henry’s right behind him. 

When they enter the house, he goes straight into the living room to find the television still on, but Emma curled up on the sofa sound asleep.

A soft smile fills his lips and he goes to her so he can brush the hair out of her face and listen to the sound of her light snores.  She looks so peaceful that he can’t find it in him to wake her.

Killian scoops her into his arms and she molds into him easily as he carries her upstairs into their bedroom. Somehow, she’s still asleep, and she only stirs slightly when he presses her down onto the mattress.

He slips her under the covers and leans down over her.

“Sleep well, my love,” he whispers. He brushes a kiss to her forehead. “Operation Cygnet can wait until morning.”

///

Emma wakes slowly. **  
**

She licks her lips as she stretches out in bed and she arches her back when she tosses herself onto her back. Her eyes peel open and she stares up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

She’d fallen asleep on the sofa, so immediately, she turns to check the bed beside her, only to find that Killian’s not there, though his side of the bed is slept in.

The only explanation for her being in their bed is that he’d carried her up here and her heart swells at the mere thought. He cares so truly and deeply for her that sometimes she wonders how she got this lucky.

Emma curls her toes as she looks over at her alarm clock. It’s almost nine in the morning.

“Mom?” Henry’s voice comes from the doorway and she jerks her attention to her son, a small smile filling her lips at the sight of him.

“Hey, kid,” she says groggily.

A grin spreads on Henry’s face. “Dad! Mom’s awake!”

“She is?”

Emma tilts her head to the side as she sits upright. She watches as Henry scrambles into her bedroom. Immediately thereafter, Killian comes skirting into the room with a happy look on his face. He holds a bag off of his hook and comes to the side of the bed to set it down on her lap.

Emma laughs when Killian sits down on the side of the bed.

“Okay. What’s all of this about, weirdos?” She rakes her fingers through her hair and licks her lips.

Killian smiles at her warmly. “Erm… perhaps the lad and I were a bit excited to see about the status of Operation Cygnet.”

Emma giggles. She searches his face and cups his cheek. It tickles her to see how excited he is about their future.

“Okay. Luckily for you, I do have to pee.”

Killian looks confused, but doesn’t question her. He gets out of the way and Emma peels back the covers so she can take the bag of pregnancy tests to the bathroom.

It only takes her a little while to do the deed and once she washes her hands, she opens the door, only to find the boys leaning on the door waiting for her.

She’s taken aback, her eyes widening, and she shakes her head at them. “Woah. What are you up to, guys?”

“We were waiting,” Killian says. He looks anxious and his smile spreads to his eyes as he reaches for her elbow. “What was the result?”

Emma laughs and pushes up on her toes to kiss him softly. “It’s gonna take a minute. Be patient.”

Killian sucks in a breath and nods. “Alright.”

She turns to her son, who nibbles on his lower lip. “Kid, you okay? How are you coping?”

Henry rolls his eyes and scoffs. “I’m fine. Just excited.”

“Yeah. It’s pretty exciting.” Emma takes a deep breath and slides her hands down her sides.

It’s almost comical to her that the boys are more anxious about this than she is, and _she’s_ the one that has to carry a life inside of her for nine months.

They all stand there outside of the bathroom in a nervous silence and Emma looks between Killian and Henry.

“Okay. I’m gonna go back in there and see what the result is.” Emma says. “You guys just… stay chill.”

She’s about to go into the bathroom when Killian smiles at her and reaches for her hand. “No matter the result, everything will be just fine.”

Emma smiles at him. “Yeah. It’s going to be fine.” She squeezes his hand and leans in close. “And if I’m not pregnant, there’s plenty of time to keep trying.”

Killian grins widely. “Aye. Of course.”

He winks at her and she laughs as she releases his hand so she can go find out the result.

She finds that she’s not even a little nervous as she steps into the bathroom. A smile spreads on her face and Emma turns toward Killian and Henry.

Killian steps into the bathroom and arches a nervous eyebrow. “So?”

Emma holds up the test and smiles happily. “Operation Cygnet is moving right along.”

Killian steps up to her and wraps her in his arms, holding her snugly to him with his arm firm at her back and his palm against the back of her head. “Bloody hell, Emma. This is wonderful news.”

She laughs and squeezes him tight before leaning back so she can kiss him. They smile at one another when they part, happiness settling between them.

“We’re having a baby,” she murmurs.

Killian laughs as if he can’t believe it and shakes his head slowly. “We’re having a baby.”

She gives Killian another hug, wanting to just be wrapped up in his arms forever, and then spies Henry waiting anxiously outside of the bathroom.

“Come here, kid. It’s your little brother or sister we’re talking about here.”

“This is the _best_!” Henry grins and crashes into Killian from behind, his arms wrapping around them both. Her son sighs contentedly. “I love our family.”

Emma squeezes her eyes closed when she feels them burning with tears. “Me too.” 


End file.
